America forever
by waterpeaches
Summary: Wanda is heading off to college. Stark has plans to make the best going away party for her, and he already has the plans set in motion. Everyone is excited, but why is Steve so sheepish? (Wanda x Steve, Scarlet America) Slight AU. Spoilers for Civil War.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone! Sorry this isn't a ScarletVision fic but its a ScarletAmerica. I ship Steve and Wanda just as much as I do Wanda and Vision. Hope you guys like it!**

...

"Maximoff, Wanda." She read. "We give you many thanks for being apart of our expanding university. We hope to see you soon this fall.

From, the staff of Sokovia university."

Once she ended Clint broke out into a full round of applause. Sam Wilson pulled Wanda into a hug and laughed. "Good job, I'm so proud of you!"

Several complements followed. But all went silent when Steve said his. "Congratulations, Wanda." She tilted her head to the side, brushing her curled brown hair with her fingers.

"Thank you, Steve.."

"Well I suppose we should have a celebration." Clint said, leaning on the bar table. That was a great idea. Wanda loved parties as much as the next person, but she didn't want all the attention.

"Um, no I'm fine really. We can just get a meal and-."

Sam cut the witch off and put an arm around her shoulder. "We are gonna have more than a meal..." Falcon grinned and turned his head to Stark, who was sitting on the loveseat.

"That's where I come in." Tony stood up and agusted his sunglasses and put his hands on his hips. "You like balls right? You're a classy girl? Dances, dresses. Tailcoats?"

Wanda turned a dark shade of red and she crossed her arms, laughing nervously. "Stark where- where are you going with this?"

Tony knew exactly what to do. Vision told him that Wanda enjoyed poetry, red roses, dresses, black red and white. And once Stark found out that Wanda was accepted into Sokovia university, he had the most perfect idea for her 'going away party'.

"Pride and prejudice...?" He asked. Wanda looked at the ground and formed her mouth in the shape of an o.

"Sure the costumes will look a bit kooky but I know how much you love the 19th century." The Ironman chuckled.

He took out a small pad from his pocket and flicked it, several photos popped up of women and men. Tailcoats were finley worn by the male models, and no doubt were the dresses gorgeous on the ladies. Wanda does love the 1800's, full of romance, roses and old fashion shades of color. But really does she need all of this? Well, Stark is known to take things over the top.

"Very wonderful, really.." Wanda grinned. "But, is this really ok? I don't need all of this-."

"Oh but Wanda you do." Natasha purred. "You told me you love this style, why not just take it?"

"I don't know Stark, Wanda doesn't like to make things look like it's all about her. She's...humble." Steve looked at the Scarlet witch and smiled.

It's been a bit awkward between Steve and Wanda. Their conversations seem short and simple, Steve is different when Wanda is in the mix, which made her question if Steve is even mentally alright. She promised the team she would NOT enter anyone's minds unless they say so. She tries hard not to enter Steve's but she is just so curious.

Wanda looked at Rogers and smiled. She thanked him again for the kind statement and then turned to Stark. "I don't know what to say."

"We can announce why the ball is happening, but we will leave it at that. I'll start calling the caterers." Tony then walked out of the room, typing on his phone frantically. Wanda held a hand out to stop the Ironman but failed, she gave up and looked at Steve, shaking her head and laughing.

"Wow, your very own ball." Natasha put an arm around her and chuckled. "Maybe, just maybe you will find your Mr Darcy."

"Darcy?" Vision tilted his head and cleared his throat. "I don't remember a Darcy in the Avengers initiative. Shall I check my quota."

"No silly. It's a story, a fantasy, and a metaphor." Clint added. Wanda watched the Vision ask Clint more interesting questions about this 'Darcy'. Viz did not have a good understanding when it came to fiction and poetry. Wanda herself even tried to explain it to him, he shook his head and told her it was too much. "Besides who in the Avengers is an arrongant, pompus, self centered man?"

Sam rolled his eyes and stared at the hall Stark just walked into. Clint and Natasha laughed quietly while Wanda put a finger to her lips.

She was happy Stark managed to create this dance for her and her collage departure, but the witch still felt like she held a grudge against him. She still could hear the cumpling tile in her kitchen as the hole formed. She still could see the four letter word on the missle. The feeling of the shifts in the rubble, the soft grip in Pietro's hands.

The Avengers looked like a lie according to her brother and to Sokovia itself. People started unions and little clubs where men brought whiskey and beer, then started ranting about how terrible a person Tony Stark is.

But he wasn't the only person Sokovia hated, no. She could hear unruly comments about Natasha in those clubs, 'Whore' 'Slut'. Pietro and Wanda started to believe these comments coming from the Sokovians.

But Roger's were the worst. Pictures and posters depicted Steve as a liar and a bloody killer. He was usually covered in blood, or almost zombie like in these posters, comparing him to the devil, or an evil spirit. They were wrong, all wrong. Sokovia was the liar.

...

Wanda entered the shower quickly and started to soap her hair with her favorite scented shampoo, strawberry. After she rinsed and washed she got in her favorite bright cherry red bathrobe and sat on her bed.

She looked to the left and huffed, while furrowing her brow. Her right hand twitched and the labtop on her desk floated to her. She was glad that she could use this power to grab things instead of getting up.

She opened her labtop and began to type documents and sent them to her teachers, introducing herself. Wanda never made up her mind about what she will major in or what her preferred occupation is. She was so caught up with Ultron and Hydra.

Her typing slowed when she heard the door creak open.

"Busy? Should I leave?" Natasha smiled, crossing her arms and leaning on the door.

"Uh, no, no don't leave. Come." She patted her hand on the side of bed and Natasha walked to the spot and slowly sat down.

Seconds ticked. Then once a minute pasted the Blackwidow spoke. "We are all gonna miss you. Even Stark."

"That's good to hear...I guess." She smirked and sent the last letter to her science teacher. "You never went to collage, right Natasha?"

"In the room. That's where I learned techniques and such." She sighed and rested her hand on her chin. Oh how Wanda wanted to enter her mind and learn more about her troubled life in Russia.

"You never had a dream job?"

Nat perked up and looked at her. "Being the widow was my only dream job."

"So I guess you don't have words to lift me up when going back to Sokovia, going back to school..." She laughed slightly and the sighed. She continued to type and Natasha only stared at her, blinking slowly. It was getting a bit awkward, Wanda bit her lip and then decided to change the subject. "I didn't enter Steve's mind, but...he seems..."

"I can read him too. Yeah he's off." Natasha shrugged. "He seems timid. Do you think Bucky's...freeze got to him."

"Not sure." Wanda's lips pursed. "He's safe though."

Natasha nodded. "By the way, I was meaning to give you this. Viz helped me pick this one out. He knows how much you love black and red, so do I." She pulled out a small black box from her yoga pants pocket and handed it to Wanda.

The Scarlet witch gasped. It was a small silver, red and black braclet with an arched M in the middle. Maximoff.

"Maximoff..." Blackwidow said. "I don't want it to give you bad thoughts I just-."

"No! I love it!" Wanda smiled and hugged her friend. "Thank you! And thank Vision too."

"Will do." Nat smiled and hugged Maximoff back. "Keep writing, collage is a lot of work." She closed the door before Wanda could say another word. "Oh and keep an eye on Rogers, he seems..." She didn't finish, Blackwidow was gone.

Wanda nodded and continued to type. Once she finished she set down the labtop and pulled out a novel from her self. 'Pride and prejudice.' Really? Wanda cocked her head to the side and turned a page. In the very back of the book she noticed notes and history paragraphs showing what it was like for most english aristocrats back in the 1800s. She tilted her head farther when she saw the clothing page.

She laughed at the sight, imagining her in a tight corset and a tight dress made her happy, and amused. She looked at the mens. She lifted a hand and red surrounded her fingers and the pen below her bed. It moved into her hand and she gripped it softly. She moved her pen to the male figure on the page and slowly began to draw fluffy short hair on him and a broad nose.

Wanda pressed her lips together and moved torwards the arm. She drew a circle over the arm and the hand. She made smaller circles in the big one and shaded them in.

Once she finished, she put a star in the middle of the shield.


	2. Chapter 2

**America Forever: Chapter 2**

"Alright, the sculpture there. No! Wait! There." Stark's servant sighed as he pushed the giant statue of Wanda Maximoff to the left near the staircase.

Tony Stark clasped his hands together in happiness and turned to Vision. "And I have the best outfit for you."

"Would Miss Wanda want all of this...really? I don't understand your idea of, these...parties." The android floated torwards Tony who was laughing.

"This is what she deserves..." Tony pressed his lips together hard and turned to Vision. He snapped his fingers. "You know anyone she likes?"

"Um, yes Mr Stark. She likes you, Mr Wilson, Miss Romanoff..."

"No! No, I mean. Like!" Stark waved his hands in the air majestically causing Vision to lift a brow.

"Is this 'like' a form of magic? Or a myth?" Stark groaned at Vision and stepped aside. He walked past the tables set up in the ball room and examined a small rose in the middle of one.

Clint? No. Maybe T'Challa? Urg, no he's at a Wakandan conference. What about Steve? "He's with Sharon." He slammed his hands on the desk quickly and stood up.

"Who? Sharon?" Vision looked at the billionaire and slowly floated towards him, his gold cape dragging against the floor. "Mr Stark, are you well?"

"Oh me? Yes fine! Um..." He scratched his back and sighed. "It's just that...Wanda needs someone..."

"Well she has us. She has...'friendship', she likes us.." Vision copied Stark and waved his hands in the air awkwardly.

"No! No a significant other Viz." Stark grabbed his hands and lowered them down. Vision cocked a brow but then lifted his chin.

"I've been doing research on that subject. You want Miss Maximoff to engage in romance?"

"She needs someone." Stark responded while agusting roses on the tables. "She needs someone to, you know, care for her."

"You humans and love, it's strange." Vision shook his head and helped Tony with the tables. "You should talk with a member who has experienced this."

And then, one word entered Stark's mind. It stood out more than anyone elses, it sounded like hope to him.

Banner.

...

"What do you mean...love?"

"Oh c'mon man." Stark shook him playfully and then leaned back in his office chair. "You understand, you are still with Nat and you clearly understand the concept of love and understanding." Bruce cocked a brow at Stark and sighed.

"She's young. And I'm not sure she will need anyone to 'dance' with at the ball. And she's going off to college, she wont have time for romance." Banner noticed Stark's eyes have gotten larger and more 'upbeat' than normal. He is really focused on finding a 'Mr Darcy' for Wanda.

"And I thought you could help me..." He laughed slightly and rested a hand on his temple.

"You're not her dad." Tony laughed at the respond and turned around on the chair then stood up. "Well...maybe Vision then."

"No, he can't understand that. The...concept." He fluttered his hand in the air. Bruce's apartment seemed stuffy and full of chemicals. "I think I need fresh air."

"Hm." Bruce could only respond with.

Tony rested on Bruce's banister outside of his apartment. He began to think. He really wanted to make it up to her. Wanda deserves a lot and for 'locking her in her room' and almost destroying her life, she needed some happiness for once. Maybe the whole love thing is just a fantasy, maybe Stark is treating Wanda like he's her father. He needed to stop.

Stark sighed and a thought popped in his head. 'But, what if...Steve. No, no stop! He's with that Sharon Carter...' Right? Steve really never leaves the Avengers HQ now. And he never mentions Sharon. Maybe they are not together anymore? And Steve has been a bit quiet the past few weeks. Nat told Stark that she noticed.

But would Steve even be interested in Wanda? He is really shy around her, which is strange for a guy like him. It just started not too long ago. Stark let the thought of Steve go. Cap was too busy with other things.

"Welp." He walked into Bruce's apartment and then to the door. "Scrap that, Wanda's perfectly fine."

"Wow, that was...quick." Bruce turned and watched Stark leave. "You sure?"

"Positive. I just need to focus on the plans."

"You know, Wanda isn't a little girl anymore, she's getting to be a young woman. She can make plans on her own, Tony." Stark turned to Banner and scoffed.

"Of course she is." Tony paused and took a deep breath. "I just want to make it perfect for her. I know she 'hates' me, thinks I'm Godzilla who trampled all over her city.."

"I'm sure she's changed by now. Maximoff is growing and I think she is greatful for your...donations." Bruce chuckled.

Tony turned and faced the scientist and smiled brightly. "She sure loves that 120 inch TV screen."

...

"3 days~." Sam sang in Wanda's ear. She groaned slightly and laughed at the same time. She picked up a pillow on her couch and whacked him lightly in the head.

"Tony said Pepper picked out a nice dress for you already." Natasha entered the living room and sat next to the witch.

Wanda blushed slightly and shifted to Sam.

"And it's red."

Wanda perked up in an instant and then turned to Natasha and giggled. "Oh."

"Aw c'mon what's wrong? Nervous?" Sam put his arm around his teammate and shrugged. "I guess if I were you I would be a bit nervous. But you seem a bit over the top."

"And you have all of the emails and work sent. You are basically free right now to do anything." Widow did a half smile and looked at Wanda closer. She seemed...just as nervous and stressed when she first met her. During Ultron's war.

"I feel like I have to...make an impression." Wanda confessed. "You know how many people are invited to a Stark party?"

"10."

"At least 1000." Nat paused and looked at Sam who was laughing loudly.

"I'm kidding. But yeah, a lot of peeps. And who knows, the news might be there." Falcon shrugged and looked at Wanda again. "You don't need to pretend to be someone, well, maybe for missions-."

"I know." Wanda said sharply. "Sorry, just stressed."

"Well you shouldn't be." Natasha grabbed her shoulders and started to give Wanda a message. The witch's eyes traveled to Sam's face. The Falcon's lips twitched into a grin and patted her head.

"Don't worry. They know how you are-." Sam stopped and looked at the enhanced. He only shook his head and let out his signature laugh. "Just...yeah don't worry." Sam really didn't know what to say. People will be paying attention to Wanda, well...because it's all about her. Sort of. Of course Stark might steal the show but in the end the spotlight's on Wanda. People will be proud of her, and Pietro would be too.

...

"It's...a bit much." Wanda stepped back a little infront of the mirror. No doubt Wanda loved the dress. The color was loud, lots of lace, and a big poofy skirt settled to the bottom of the floor, with sequins and glitter all over. She truly felt like royalty.

"I know you love it." Nat crossed her arms while watching Wanda twirl around slowly. "You just need to practice walking. You will be wearing high heels you know?"

Wanda paused and looked at her female friend. "'High heels' is my middle name." It was true, Nat did see Wanda in a lot of high heeled boots, pumps and other shoes. Why even bother telling her that?

Natasha laughed. "Of course you are, now...I was thinking I could give you a more...natural look."

"Makeup you mean? Yes that would be wonderful..." Wanda rested her hands at her side, still examining the dress while smiling. "Maybe a little black?"

"Yeah, whatever you want-." Widow sat in a chair and rocked it back and forth a little, looking around in Wanda's room while communicating. "I-." She started softly, but she was interrupted when the door busted open.

"Miss Sharon." Wanda gasped as the blonde agent pulled her into a hug. "It's nice to...see you."

"I am so proud of you! Any idea of what you will be studying yet?" Sharon Carter finally let go and looked Maximoff in the eye with her hands on her hips.

"No, No idea." She chuckled. Wanda took a deep breath and exhaled. "I'm just happy that this dress is working out though."

Sharon smiled and hummed while putting her hands together. Behind her a large muscular figure emerged.

"Steve. Hi." Natasha got up from her chair and approached the super soldier. "How was the date?"

Wanda's eyes lifted and looked right into Steve's. Cap blinked several times and cleared his throat. "Well...it was very." He lowered his voice.

"Great. Very fun! Central park picnics are fun." Sharon chuckled and Steve nodded in agreement.

Natasha continued to talk to Steve and Sharon. Wanda caught him looking at her several times when responding to Widow. She felt, strange. Really strange. Did she do something wrong or was it the dress, no doubt was it beautiful. She would stare at herself for hours in that thing.

"Well we best be off. He said he would get me a new dress today for the ball." Sharon looked at Wanda and lifted her shoulders and smirked happily. Wanda did the same.

"Alright. Thanks for stopping by." Natasha began to close the door and Sharon made her way out, slowly guiding Rogers.

"Bye Steve." Wanda smiled her best and waved like an excited child. She cursed herself for doing it and lowered her hand.

Rogers looked at the ground, then to her, the back again. "Bye you two...have fun." He gave her a quick smile and walked out.

...

Natasha continued to talk about makeup with Wanda for another few minutes and then left the room. The girls had it all figured out on what they were going to do for the ball.

Wanda finished her lunch and sat on her bed and opened her email. She noticed a new message from Stark. He emailed her all of the guests coming and it was quite...interesting. She scrolled down the document and noticed the Avengers, Peter Parker, T'Challa, Jane Foster and her friends. Strange, everyone else were connected to Stark.

'Great, this party will be interesting.' She thought. Tons of 'money' talk and bragging about his or her new manison will be there. She sighed and layed back in her bed. 'Maybe I should-.' She stopped talking to herself and picked up the book and turned back to the page where she drew the hair and the shield on the man in the tailcoat.

She smiled and traced the Sheild. What was she thinking, she can't go out with Rogers, he's stuck with Sharon. Well, not stuck, they're together. But Wanda noticed that Rogers seemed 'out of it' when he's around Sharon. Maybe Maximoff is wrong.

He shrugged to herself and layed back. She started to become interested in Steve when she first talked to him during the fight against Ultron. The way he looked at her... She could feel something inside him. Wanda also had an intrest in Vision, but she knew he could never understand the whole love concept.

But Wanda couldn't think about that now. She just needs to be presentable to everyone.

Even if that meant not bringing a date.


	3. Chapter 3

**America Forever: Chapter 3**

...

Wanda was bored. Nat left to pick out an 'old-fashioned' dress for the ball and Clint left with Sam to go check on the kids and also look for a babysitter for the night of the party. All Emails were sent, dress and makeup were a go. And, the only person that was there in the Avengers tower was an android who could hardly understand her bored 'feelings'.

Vision floated to her and eventually sat down on the couch slowly. He looked at her, his mouth twitched slightly and he managed to release a few words to the quiet and isolated girl. "Wanda, do you wish to...'go out'."

"Viz are yo-?" Wanda put a hand on his rough shoulder. Before Maximoff could finish her scentence, he spoke quietly and extremely quickly.

"There's a small area in the city, that sells what...um..co..coffer.." He pondered

"Coffee." Wanda finished and chuckled. She looked at the plush carpet of her living room and pursed her lips in thought. She thought Vision seemed a bit awkward when approaching her, could it be that he's just getting used to the whole 'human activity' thing? Stark has been teaching him some human things to do. She shot her head up, brown caramel curls in her hair bouncing. "Yeah, it would be fun."

Vision grinned awkwardly and stood up, escorting her out the door. He certainly was a gentleman...well he acted like one at least. Wanda enjoyed his company a lot, but she always needs a real human near her, someone who can maybe feel her pain, someone...enhanced. Rogers. She shook her head and groaned slightly.

"Are you alright?" Vision asked. She nodded and told him it was just the sunlight. He continued. "Well I was thinking we could take the...bus?" What? Wanda looked up at him in confusion, does he know how many people will be on them?

"I don't think so."

"Well why not?"

Vision arched his brow at her and she sighed. "Well...Viz we are not like normal people and-."

"We are not aren't we?" He nodded.

...

It was later decided that Vision would just fly her there, of course some stared, some clapped. It was truly a sight to see a flying android around NYC, but certain people carried on with their lives and attended the areas they needed to be. And for Wanda, she made her way into the small cafè Viz suggested.

Very well kept, clean, simple. Wanda enjoyed this place and so did Vision surprisingly, though he was a bit discouraged he couldn't taste the coffee. After a few minutes past the two went through discussion after discussion. About the dance, the dress and Wanda's studies, which also sparked more interesting conversations like...the purpose of chickens and eggs. She didn't know how that one started.

She heard a bell jingle and in stepped someone she would never expect.

Vision turned in his seat and grinned. "Hello Steven." Wanda only smiled partially, mixing her coffee with extra milk and sugar. Rogers sat down and sighed slightly and asked what they were doing. Wanda briefly explained her boredom and that Vision wanted to make her happy. The captain smiled and nodded to Viz, telling him he's quite the gentleman.

Wanda asked why Steve went here and his tone slightly changed. Strange.

"Sharon wanted to chose the dress, alone. I had nowhere else to go." He shrugged. Wanda tilted her head and furrowed her brow. Was she giving him a surprise, Steve doesn't sound too excited.

"Ah, well...join us." And Steve followed Wanda's command. He got a quick shot of ecpresso and looked around the area, squinting.

"Are you...ill Mr Rogers?" Vision cleared his throat and Cap only looked at him and blinked rapidly.

"I'm ok it's just the...smell coffee is a strong drink, you wouldn't understand." Wanda laughed at Vision's confused face when Steve tried to explain. But she knew something was wrong with the Cap, she could read him without even entering his mind.

"Uh, hey Viz? Maybe you could buy me a pastry? I would love that very much." Wanda's head twitched towards the front of the cafè where dozens for treats were lined up. She gave Vision five dollars once he agreed.

Once he made his way torwards the counter, Wanda pulled Steve torwards the middle of the table. "Steve, really? What's going on?"

He sighed and shook his head. Oh how Wanda wanted to run her hands through his clean shaved blonde hair. "Sharon doesn't seem to happy anymore." Wanda cocked her head and sucked in a breath.

"I won't go full in depth...I am sorry."

Rogers nodded and put a hand on her shoulder, almost causing her to flinch, she held herself.

"Please, let me know if you need help...I..I just want you to be happy, I know how much you've been through and well.." She couldn't finish her scentence and Vision approached them and carefully set down a lemon tart in front of Wanda. She thanked her friend and gave a quick glance at Steve who shrugged and sniggered.

More insanely random conversations continued, this time with Steve in the mix. Wanda finished her coffee early but continued to talk with the two boys, yet she seemed more comfortable with Steve when talking. She certainly enjoyed talking with Vision, but Steve always sound a little more...human.

Vision escorted her out and Steve followed, Wanda knew the two would part ways, he would need to catch up to Sharon. She grabbed Vision's arm and turned her heel and started to walk when Steve called out her name.

"Wanda! Thank you." He gave a silly salute which made her giggle softly. She looked at Vision who cocked a brow and told him it was a human thing. She still could sense him pondering on the way back home. But she was right, with Steve and her it was just a human thing.

No, it was an enhanced thing.

But above all that...she could possibly say it was an American thing.

...

Tony sighed as he agusted his collar and suit as he walked through New York's sour smelling alley ways. Why did Banner chose to live in a place like this? Tony Stark never understood. He strolled past a trash can and felt another strong gust of wind against him. Felt like autumn was arriving early, or...not.

He gasped as a figured on all fours fell right infront of him. The human figure had...goggles on? Wait. Tony knelt down and ripped the mask off the small shadow and raised a brow.

"Hey man. Got your message." Peter Parker chuckled and stood up. He held out a small hand and Stark shook it firmly. "I can find a way to...hide it from my aunt."

"Of course you will." The Spider-Man followed the billionaire through the dark streets, avoiding all sorts of lights and distractions. "How is she by the wa-."

"Mr Stark, I don't think she will be.." He stopped. "I think she's already dating some guy I donno, he's a lawyer, pretty smart dude actually." Parker shook his head. "Mmm, but that's not the point I was just wondering, maybe just maybe..."

"You want the suit back?"

"Oh YES!" Peter jumped a little but then quieted himself down. Stark then said he will 'think about it' which made him a little nervous thinking he might never get the suit back.

"Ok, ok junior, calm down. I'll deliver it to you tomorrow night." Parker was ecstatic, not only was he able to go to one of Tony Stark's famous parties, but he can use his suit! He hopes Stark won't take it back and he can use it forever, away from his aunt of course. "You also might need a...tailcoat."

Peter stopped praising Stark and crossed his arms. Tailcoat? Stark must be out of his mind, it's not 1823. Peter smirked and let out a small huff. "Well it's certainly not 1823...why, I probably can't even afford it."

"It will be 1823 in Wanda's world tomorrow." Tony grinned. "If you can't afford it I guess I can order you one."

Parker continued to walk with Tony through the dark alley. It was certainly foggy and hard to see, and the pressure of the mist gave Tony trouble to breathe. Peter caught up with him once the Ironman picked up his pace. "But...I will need to give it back." Peter confessed. Tony only laughed and after that he managed to nod.

"Well you must be going. I'm sure she's waiting for you with a casserole." Tony gave the teen a quick wink and he gave Spider-Man his mask back and watched him put the dingy cheap thing back on. "See you tomorrow night."

"Yeah see you.." Peter paused and noticed his older friend disapared in the foggy night. "Later...huh." He shrugged and then extended a hand then caught onto a nearby building and pulled himself upward with his webbing.

...

This was it. Today was indeed the day Wanda would enter the ball room like royalty, like Lizzie Bennet waiting for Mr Darcy. The problem was there was no Darcy. She quickly hopped out of bed, took a cold shower and put on a long grey sundress. The rest of the Avengers were still getting ready for the night, and Vision was still the only friend near her. Steve quickly exited the HQ unseen for no reason, which made Wanda confused. Vision sat by the witch and comforted her and asked her a few questions about the dance.

"I think I have the Darcy thing...figured...out." He raised his head and looked at her with shiny, excited blue lenses.

"Do you now?"

"Ah, yes. Mr Banner and Mr Stark gave me a copy of that piece of literature the other night. I read it, quite interesting, you humans have exquisite tastes in the arts of...stories." Wanda smiled brightly at Vision's tone and response. She loved hearing his curious scentences and loves to answer his questions, and he loves her answer hers as well. She asked if he has the whole, love and affection concept down. He only responded: "Thanks to Darcy, I shall now try to find a lovely woman and venture through this human mindset of love."

"You do know love can't work sometimes." Vision turned to Wanda and he arched his brow. "Sometimes, people don't like certain people, and your emotions can come crashing down." She shook her head. "I've noticed Steve..."

Vision quickly interrupted her. "Yes, he seems...overwhelmed and I know he's certainly in love with Miss Sharon Carter. It's not...working out perhaps, could the two souls not be compatible, they could never enter the void together that is love?"

"Ok now you're just getting poetic." Wanda pushed his shoulder and laughed. Vision looked at it and smiled at her laughter, ringing through the HQ. He suddenly stopped her and grabbed her arm softly.

"Wanda, I know we're just friends and...it seems that all of our dearest acquaintances have a...'date' to this so called ball. And you seem left out of the picture."

"Oh contraire Viz. This was made for me after all."

"Yes but, you don't have a-."

"I know what you mean." She said quietly.

"Well, miss Maximoff it would be an honor to take you to this..get together...as friends."

She lifted her head slowly and saw Vision smile softly. He let go of her arm gingerly and she set it in her lap. As friends? Was this a good choice? Sure, maybe she thinks that Vision is kind, sweet, and sort of...cute. But what about Steve, was he even gonna go with Sharon Carter. She literally had no idea. So, she decided to accept happily, which made Vision smile even harder.

Just friends. Just. Friends. Which was alright, Wanda was happy that she had a date and a partner to dance with, but for some reason...she felt a tad awkward, confused. A little ashamed that she couldn't just ask Steve to attend the ball with her in the coffee shop. What would he even say though? But she knew she would have a fun time with her friend, romantic or not, she will dance with her android teammate.

But she knew Vision wasn't the Mr Darcy of her dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**America forever: Chapter 4**

...

Wanda Maximoff watched the clock like a madwoman, constantly turning her head, the ticks ringing in her brain. It finally reached the time to when the party would start. Natasha helped her get dressed, did her makeup and left right after, stating she wants her to arrive last with her date. Vision was not worried or nervous at all, nor was he excited, he was just calm, collected, and told Wanda that she should never be nervous.

When Vision saw a glimpse of her in her dress his eyes widened but then turned to their normal state. "You...look wonderful Miss Wanda."

The Scarlet witch looked down at her dress and bared a grin. "Thank you, Vision." Wanda would admit, Vision looks absolutely handsome in his tailcoat. It was a midnight black with a white fluffy old fashion collar tucked in his chest. To give it some color, Tony added a red rose to his pocket. "You look wonderful too."

"Ah, me?" He looked down at his attire and snickered. "Only you, Wanda can make these styles look beautiful."

She smiled again and gave her 'friend' a tight hug. "Thank you..." She repeated again. Vision didn't squirm or struggle, he just stood there looking down at the witch. Wanda could hear the cracking of his suit as he breathed, it sounded sorta...peaceful.

After a few seconds past, Vision pulled her back and looked into her eyes. "I will try my best to make you share a dance with Steven."

She jerked a little and then arched her brow. She could feel a chill down her spine and her left wrist shook slightly. "Why?" She stuttered.

"You think...your souls could be compatible. I can tell Miss Maximoff." Vision whispered. Wanda's deep red lips pressed together and she took a quick breath. Vision understands, he's catching on to human emotions and with that one slight conversation about Steve, he got it. He understood.

She closed her eyes and carefully grabbed his arms. Her eyes slowly turned crimson and her lip trembled. "Yes.." She confessed. Vision only nodded and he placed his hands on her arms.

"Ok." He whispered slowly. Visions mind gem began to glow and illuminated Wanda's eyes, which slowly turned back into their original hazel. "Shall we get going?"

She nodded and smiled at the android. "Yes we shall."

...

To Wanda's suprise there were no cameras, reporters, or obsessive Tony Stark fans, thank god. It was in a quiet mansion on top of a large hill in upstate New York. Stark said it was a cheap rent, but when the Ironman says cheap, Wanda groans in her mind.

Vision flew her there like he did to the coffee shop. Luckly her dress wasn't ruined by the wind, maybe this day wasn't gonna be so bad or embarrassing. The mansion was now in front of the two. It was tinted with gold and marble. Several 'showy' lights lit up the big house, making it even more noticeable and bright. Above them was a full moon, almost the same color of the mansion.

Vision escorted Wanda in and all she could do was gasp in awe. It literally looked just like the ballroom from the movie. Candles and a large chandelier lit up the dance floor as women and men in tailcoats and dresses did popular dances that dated back in 1800s England. She could see Stark in the middle of the floor, skipping around and grinning like a buffoon. It looked like no one else was dancing besides Stark's friends. She saw Sam and Natasha talking, Rhodey and Pepper watching Tony and whispering jokes, Clint roaming around the area with a small glass of wine in his hand, Bruce sitting at a table talking to Dr Helen Cho and Everret K Ross, and Thor with his brother Loki watching the dancers. Thor seemed pleased and grinned happily while watching Stark in the middle, he nudged his brother several times but Loki did not budge. He only stood there with a poker face, watching the people laughing and dancing around.

"I...I can't believe it!" She gasped and gripped Vision's arm tighter.

"Believe it." He whispered.

Once someone noticed the pair they stopped the music and all turned to see Wanda and Vision. She looked at Vision and gave a light shrug.

'What am I supposed to do?' She asked him in his mind.

'Embrace it, Miss Maximoff. It's all about you.'

She let go of Vision's arm and stepped forward. All she could hear was the click of her high heels and the coughs and sniffs of the audience paying attention to only her. She paused and scanned the room, strange...no Steve, he said he would come. She did see Sharon though but she wouldn't dare talk to or ask of Steve. She held both of her hands together and continued to scan. Then, she slowly raised her right hands and waved. "Hi."

Clint suddenly interrupted. "Hey guys! Wands here! Let's party~." His voice made other audience members whoop and scream. Wanda rolled her eyes. Wands, what kinda nickname was that?! Vision slowly floated up to her and escorted her to the dance floor area. The soft classical music changed into a fruity pop song and all the guests started to dance like members of the 21st century.

Wanda grabbed Vision's hand and ran to Clint to join him in dancing. Vision floated slowly to the duo and watched Clint dance wildly and sing the lyrics of Flo Rida.

Wanda laughed loudly at the sight of men dancing in tailcoats to the pop music, it was truly hilarious. Especially Thor's dance moves. Stark has been teaching him some moves to get 'the ladies' and Thor gladly accepted his teachings but then said he did 'not need another fair maiden, for he has Jane Foster, his love.' That shut Tony up.

"What is this song Barton? It is truly a delight!" Thor screamed from the other side of the dance floor, which made Loki flinch and move an inch for once. He didn't dance or talk at all once the song began.

"Good feeling, Thor! Good feeling." Hawkeye yelled back while dancing. Thor squinted his eyes and continued to do his 'weird' moves.

"Why yes I am feeling good, my friend." He threw his head back and roared with laughter.

"Last time I checked they only gave them 'small' wine glasses."

Clint paused and looked at Wanda. "They did. That's just an Odinson at a party. C'mon." Then, he took her hand and guided her to the real life of the party, Stark. Tony turned dramatically and his eyes grew large when he saw Wanda.

"Wands! I thought you wouldn't come but you did and I-oh yes I'm so happy for you!" He pulled her into a big hug, and almost smudged her makeup. The song quickly ended and a new one started. It was that 2012 song everyone used to dance to, Wanda could hear Thor's voice screaming over the first 'quiet part' of the song. "Loki! Loki I know this one-."

Stark let go of her and apologized. She laughed and forgave him, like Wanda would always do. "You know this dance?"

"I don't." Vision said behind her.

"Um, I-I don't think I should-." Wanda blushed.

Tony turned around and his tailcoat swished against Wanda's scarlet dress. "Clint, take care of Viz, teach him a jig."

The archer nodded and brought Vision away from Wanda, and she was stuck with Tony Stark, the one who made it all possible. People started to surround him and her when the middle of the song started and everyone was ready to break into the dance. Sam, and Rhodey were near them. Most of the men started to do the dance and Wanda tried to do it as well, but it was tough in the large ball dress. She stopped and smiled at Sam who was singing the lyrics.

"Can't do it?! Me either!" Natasha walked up to her and gave her a quick hug. "Don't worry! It will end soon and they will serve food, my choice."

Wanda thanked Blackwidow and danced slowly and carefully with her the rest of the song, the two tried their best not to ruin any part of their dresses. Once the song ended, Sam stepped in the middle of the crowd and yelled 'Oppa Gangnam style' loudly and landed in a cool, bad boy motion. And that definitely got the crowd going.

"One last song! One more!" Tony raised a finger. The crowd was ready to dance as 'themselves' one more time before more classical dancing. "Dessert will be passed out. I know you don't know how to do the old fashion moves, I didn't want to pile another task on ya." Tony patted Wanda's arm.

"Thank you, and...I can manage if someone asks me to dance."

"You do you Wanda." Sam crossed his arms and smiled.

"Aw, thanks Sam, love the outfit." Wanda giggled. It was very cool, the color was a dark red, similar to her dress. A painted black rose was tucked in his pocket. He nodded at Wanda's response like a British bloke.

"Now, excuse me kind sir." Rhodey approached Sam with a wine glass in his hand, he took a quick sip and continued to mock Falcon with his 'posh' accent. "Your moves are on an elementary level compared to mine, Sir Wilson."

"Oh, is that so?" Sam suddenly changed his voice. "Then, Sir Rhodey I invite you to a dance off. You and me, we shall see who is victorious."

"You will lose...Sir Wilson."

"Well, looks like you've already lost something, Sir Rhodey." Natasha cut in and pointed at Rhodey's wine glass. Which was suddenly empty. War Machine gritted his teeth and looked around in circles.

"What the-." He paused and saw Loki, who lifted his brows when Rhodey spotted him. "You punk!" Rhodey broke out into a fast walk and Sam followed.

...

The third song started. Wanda didn't know a lot about American music, but she heard it once or twice on the Sokovian radio Pietro used to play. Thor still continued to do the 'Gangnam style' dance move and Loki had his head in his hands the whole way through. Later, Vision floated to her and spun her around for a while while the song played, many watched and awww'd at the sight. But Wanda wanted to tell them they were just 'friends' dancing. She let it go and the song ended with Rhodey and Sam finally starting that dance off.

Friends of Stark started a small circle around the two heroes, plus Tony, Thor, Loki, and Clint joined in on the fun. Rhodey was actually a pretty good dancer, he swung his legs around almost like break dancing. Wanda knew what he was going to do. War Machine swung his leg across the crowd and knocked Loki down on his face.

The raven haired man groaned in pain as he sat up, agusting his tailcoat. "Boom, you looking for this?" Rhodey stretched his hands out and the crowd erupted into laughter. Rhodey then helped the asgardian up all the way and brushed his tailcoat. "That was for the trick you pulled."

Loki smirked and began to speak. "Well midgardian, I shall let you know tha-."

"He speaks!" Tony puts his arm around Loki. "He speaks!" Once again the crowd whooped and cheered, giving the confused asgardian pats on the head and on the shoulder like he was some sort of dog.

"Enough!" He screamed which made a few guests jerk back and whisper to mumble to their friends.

"Breathe, Loki." Thor put his hands on his brother's shoulders and shook him slightly. "This is just joking, this is just...a..wha- what kind of mockery is this Stark?"

"Playful, just playful...right Rudolph?"

Loki raised a brow at Stark. "Anthony, whatever you are your closest allies are possibly doing to be it better cease right this instant."

"You made his drink disappear, he got ya back, it's the war machine way." Tony smiled and winked. "Please, brothers...enjoy yourselves, Wanda would not like this...this..rivalry to start."

"Thor. Is. Not. My-." Thor clamped a hand over Loki's mouth and held his struggling body, trying to break free.

"Yes, we will carry on as we always do, Loki will not disturb you in any way." Thor bellowed. He then let go of Loki and let him catch his breath.

...

The classical music started again and the people that wanted to continue dancing made their way to the floor with their dates. Wanda decided to sit down and try a pastry, along with Natasha and Bruce.

"Have you guys seen Sharon?" Maximoff asked quietly and slowly. Natasha shook her head and Bruce shrugged.

"Only when we first arrived, she disappeared when the music started." Wanda pursed her lips in curiosity at Bruce's statement. And she didn't see Steve yet, they probably left. She sighed once she remembered Vision's promise, maybe it will never happen.

A flash of blue darted by Wanda in an instant, she looked to her right and saw that Sharon Carter was now seated with them. "Sharon, hi!" She tried to put on her best 'happy' face when she saw the agent. Sharon looked absolutely beautiful. Her navy blue English dress seemed to fit her perfectly and her hair was curled in long parts, sitting on her shoulders.

"Hey guys." She greeted. Natasha later on asked her why she wasn't dancing, Sharon later explained that Steve was afraid of going to the dance floor, he said he had memories of him and Peggy Carter, when he was first in love on the dance floor. "So...he is staying in the bathroom."

Romanoff made her lips for into an o and she agusted herself in her seat.

"Should I come and get him?" Bruce tried to assist

"I should leave him be. I wouldn't try to force him.." Sharon looked down at her dessert and sighed. "I feel terrible for him."

Wanda didn't say anything. But, she felt terrible too. He could have just told her that he didn't want to come because of bad memories. Plus with the rumor of him and Sharon not getting along, that's a lot of pressure and shame put on him.

"Wanda..." That's soft caring voice was there again. Vision floated up to her and descended, the back of his tailcoat flew up and down with his landing. "A new song is beginning, do you care to dance one more time?"

Within an instant, Natasha and Bruce looked at her with eager eyes. Sharon placed an elbow in her lap and rested her hand on her chin, smiling.

"I would love to." She accepted.

...

The dance floor was full and people were preparing to begin the dance. Vision suddenly was touched on the shoulder by Tony Stark and was pulled back. "Wanda this is an emergency." Stark hissed. "Technical difficulties...I need Viz's help."

Wanda only stared at Vision as he began to walk away from his partner. "Just a moment Wanda." He turned and began to approach the scene where Tony wanted him to be.

Typical. She knew something stupid would happen and a dance would go wrong. She knew it. And there she stood in the middle of the dance floor, partnerless. She crossed her arms and looked at the slippery dance floor, taking deep breaths. She didn't notice that she was tapping her toe rapidly out of stress. The song was about to begin in any moment and she would be stuck in the middle!

Something seemed to change. Wanda could feel a presence that was soft, gentle, kind and caring. Clicks of heels...heels of a man's shoe entered the dance floor. She cursed herself for this, when she entered that upcoming person's mind. It wasn't Vison nor Bruce or Sam or Rhodey...but someone who was thinking only one thing.

They were thinking about Wanda.

The person stopped behind her and her name escaped their lips softly. "Wanda."

Wanda Maximoff turned and she raised her head. Her deep red lips trembled slightly as she said his name. "Steve."


	5. Chapter 5

**America forever: Chapter 5**

...

"What are you doing here, Sharon said you didn't want to come out...er I mean.." Wanda blushed and cleared her throat.

Steve smiled softly and looked at her dress while talking. "I wanted to see you...and well this 'dance' is about to start and I see Vision is busy." Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, technical difficulties."

Steve shrugged. "Well.." He rested his shoulders and glared into her eyes. "I think I owe you a dance before you leave, Wanda."

She scratched the side of her face softly and her blush now turned the same color of her dress. "That would be delightful, and Viz-." She paused, she couldn't tell him Vision's promise, it would not be the appropriate time. The music began and Steve grabbed her right hand and carefully put the other on her waist.

"I'm not sure how to do this." She grinned awkwardly. Steve's ocean eyes squinted, as his right hand intertwined with her smaller one.

"Neither am I, but..we can learn. This is definitely not the American way though."

"I wish I would have asked Stark to make it American themed, and you would know how to dance like that."

"No, that's totally fine Wanda. This is your night and your choice, I can cope with this." He chuckled and began to slowly spin her in a circle. "Besides, I think I've seen a Disney couple do this one before."

The dance felt like forever. And Wanda was totally fine with that. There were no interruptions, no loudness, no Vision or Tony Stark. Just her and Steve, slowly spinning in a circle just like Cinderella and her prince. She assumed that was the couple he meant. Rogers never took his eyes off the Scarlet witch, she could tell he was staring at all the features of her face. First her hazel eyes, then her nose, her forehead, her mouth and her cheeks. But Steve didn't move an inch closer to her. Wanda tried her hardest not too look in Vision's direction, or to the table where Nat, Bruce and Sharon were sitting, she was guessing that they were watching her this whole time.

"I always wanted to dance with you. You..." Steve's voice trailed off when the classical music got a tad louder. "You remind be of Peggy." It continued.

"How? Steve I'm nothing like her, I have no military experience and...I'm not a really intelligent fighter. How am I like her?" Thoughts started to swirl through her mind. Why was Steve comparing her to his first love, and what about Sharon.

"Because you are brave, you don't take no for an answer and...Wanda you survive everything, just like she did...before her life was cut at an appropriate age. And I hope the best for you, I want you to live and have children with whomever you love and cherish." Steve kissed her cheek softly and pulled back, with brows arched and a goofy smile on his face.

"But..Sharon." Wanda blushed and pressed her lips together.

"Like I said in that coffee shop, things aren't going too well. I could never dance with a Carter, the only one I would ever dance with was Peggy. Our relationship ended this morning, but we still hang on as friends. Wanda you are different from Sharon, you've completely turned my life around and showed me things that I thought I would never see again."

"I thought my visions and dancing give you negative emotions." Steve sighed at Wanda's response.

"It opened my eyes once again, sure I may be sad that I lost my first love, but you showed me that I can find someone else in this crazy world. And I chose the root of that nightmare."

"Steve.." Wanda muttered. "I didn't mean to give it to you. I'm sorry."

"Your heart was in a crisis. It's fine I understand."

Everything was now coming together, the sheepishness of Rogers, the constant worriness for her safety and the strange relationship of him and Sharon.

Wanda touched the area where Steve kissed her. But she kept on slowly spinning to the soft waltz coming from the speakers. Steve stopped talking and continued to stare into her eyes. She did the same and gripped onto his hand a little tighter until the dance was gone.

People clapped and bowed to their partners. Rogers smile happily and kissed her hand, and with that he quickly walked out of the room and ran up the stairs. Wanda only watched him and stood still as he disappeared without saying a word to anyone. Vision suddenly floated behind her and put a cold hand on her shoulder which made her jump.

"Wanda. I'm sorry I couldn't share the dance with you. Stark was having trouble with the 'pop' music generator. It looked like the speakers weren't functioning properly." He smiled and looked into her eyes. A bit differently than Steve did. "I saw you with Steven. He looked happy, I, I'm glad you were able to share a moment with him." He stuttered slightly.

Wanda looked down at the floor and blinked. "Yes." She looked up at him and grinned. "Thank you Vision..." She paused and took a deep breath, Vision continued to watch her. "Well...Sharon and St-."

"Broke...up, yes." He cleared his throat and flattened out his collar. "It looks like Mr Rogers ascended up there." His head slowly turned in the direction of the stairs, Wanda's eyes followed. He then looked back and patted her shoulder softly. "Go..."

Wanda sighed and hugged her android friend. "Thank you.." She touched his chest, feeling the smooth velvet on his tailcoat.

"Yes." He pulled back and watched her turn around, starting to leave. "Make haste."

Maximoff was stopped several times and HAD to communicate with the guests but eventually she climbed the stairs unseen and escorted herself away from the rave music, that Tony Stark was able to fix and play.

...

The bright moon was still out shining over the balcony. Wanda reached the top and quietly peered over a pillar to see Steve, overlooking the fields of grass stretching out for miles.

She noticed the moon brought out his features. Strong neck, strong chin, cheekbones, and his aquamarine eyes. Wanda took a deep breath and approached him and put a hand on his arm gingerly. "Hey."

Steve took a deep breath and managed to do a quick smiled and then turned back to the fields.

"You meant what you said. That I changed your life."

Steve nodded and sniffed. "And I want the best for you Wanda. You have been...blessed with this opportunity, I don't want to ruin it for you."

"But what if I want to stay?"

"Oh, Wanda don't do this. I want you-."

"I know what you want." She touched his cheek softly and pressed her head against the collar on his chest. "But I would like to stay in America, live the American Dream...whatever they call it..." She trailed off and lifted her head, looking into his eyes like she did with the English waltz.

Steve shook his head. "I don't want to get in the middle of this. Wanda you are smart, wonderful, beautiful...do you know how many times I've hear that from, others? I want you to go, persue your dreams and learn some more. And when you're done you come back...I'll be waiting."

There was a long pause. Wanda took a deep breath and inched closer to Steve's face and gently kissed his lips. Steve sighed slightly and kissed her back, while holding her hands. He let go and whispered. "Y'know the American Dream will be inevitable for you."

"Oh and why is that?" A sneer escaped Wanda's mouth as she grinned.

"Because this American man will never stop loving you. I swear it." He held her hands close to his chest and arched his brows, bearing a soft smile.

She kissed him again, a bit more passionately this time. "I love you Steve Rogers."

Steve hugged her and held her for what felt like an eternity, a heavenly eternity and sighed. "And I you Wanda Maximoff."

...

That night, the dance continued. More pop and dance music was played by Tony and Wanda and Steve joined him at a small table.

"You're sitting out for the first time?" Wanda cocked a brow.

"Let's just say Tony Stark is becoming a bit more like Howard." It was nice to know Stark was slowly getting over the fight with Bucky and Cap, but he was changed no doubt. At least he was able to joke about things now.

Just then, a male voice called the trio above them. A young man in a red and blue suit, with a tailcoat over him swooped down slowing near them, nearly giving Stark a heart attack. "Hey guys!"

"Pete..hey..thanks for coming." Tony caught his breath and shook hands with the spiderling. "Liking the suit."

"Boy am I?" Peter chucked and bounced slightly, which made Steve chuckle softly. "And hey, can I-."

"For the last time...you must change by the end of the party."

Peter groaned like a child and slumped. The young teenage boy extended a hand and swung across the dance floor to join Falcon and Barton in dancing.

...

The party was talked about for weeks on end. Clint was demonstrating new dance moves he came up with for the next ball and Natasha still rambled about what a wonderful time she had with Bruce. The time soon came for when Wanda departed from New York and into Sokovia university.

The fall wind blew on Wanda's face as she walked through paths in the campus. No one was around her and no one seemed to bother her. It was definitly easy for her to get to her next class.

She stopped and her combat boot crushed a leaf as she halted. She reached in her coat pocket and took out a small letter. She opened the envelope and unfolded a sheet of pink paper. Wanda blushed as she read the well written note.

Wanda,

If you're reading this you will be walking in the campus, full of brown, red and mahogany leaves. Have I ever told you, you look astonishing in those colors? :) I am excited that you are learning so much and you're continued work in the initiative. I am waiting for you Miss Maximoff, nothing will break us apart once you return. It won't be full of brown red and mahogany, no red or green festivities or the bright yellow rays of the sun. But red white and blue, the Stars and Stripes hanging over me as we fight, love, and protect one another. You have come a long way Wanda, and so have I. We will continue to live our lives not only as enhanced humans, but as two individuals who love each other. Dry much and care about one another. For the American Dream lives forever, and some one like me would never let my leading lady down. You are loved Wanda Maximoff. ~Steve Rogers

...

END


End file.
